


SG-31

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ice Cream, Multi, Snaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a goa'uld and some ice cream.  For your reference: <a href="http://www.baskinrobbins.com/IceCream/">www.baskinrobbins.com</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-31

She asked, sweetly, "Your Jaffa, or mine?"

He snarled back, "Fuck you."

She said, "Fine. They'll enjoy the target practice."

But Teal'c and Daniel had intervened and together they were more than a match for him. Took an arm each and stripped him. Wrists tied in soft restraints dangling from the ceiling. And when Daniel got exasperated with him, a slender but effective gag of silk between his teeth.

She had planned it as "a treat" she had said, but she also said she wanted to see him on the receiving end for a change, and Jack wasn't going to be complicit in some sick sex game for the amusement of a goa'uld.

The ice cream was laid out in bowls, and Daniel was considering his options with some concentration.

Unfortunately, it was naked Daniel, and Jack, over the last few weeks, had developed something of a Pavlovian response to naked Daniel, in that just a glimpse of sweet ass, or touchable belly, or sculpted arms, and Jack's dick sprang to attention.

It bothered him more than a little that he was having his usual reaction now, even with her sprawled lewdly on her throne without a stitch on, and Teal'c naked as the day he was born looming beside her.

Daniel chose a bowl and picked it up.

"Daniel. Leave the bowl," she commanded sternly.

Daniel gave her a sidelong look of annoyance, but dipped his fingers into his chosen flavor instead and walked over to stand in front of Jack.

"Make him hard. Make him squirm. And make it pretty," she purred. Jack wanted to keep eye contact with her. Stare her down. Pour all his defiance into his silent glare.

Unfortunately, Daniel was in the way, and also completely immune to Jack's silent glares.

Daniel wiped a smear of Strawberry Cheesecake over Jack's mouth. Then swooped in to suck and nibble and lick Jack clean. Jack loved strawberry. He loved it even more on Daniel's tongue. When Daniel was all finished, Jack was well on his way to hard as a rock. Then Daniel went back to the table.

He scooped up a handful of his next selection. A rich, dark chocolate, filled with chunks. Daniel touched it to Jack's lips and took it back with one dainty lick, but it was enough for Jack to recognize it as Truffle.

But the lick was only a distraction from what Daniel's ice cream covered hand was doing.

Jack yelled.

The goa'uld clapped in delight.

Daniel looked only slightly apologetic.

He had taken Jack's growing erection and crushed it into the slightly soft ice cream. Well, formerly growing erection. Now, more accurately described as his shrunken erection.

But Daniel had plans. He sank to his knees before Jack. When he was through and on his feet again, he gave him a sweet, chocolate kiss, and Jack's cock leaked a clear drop of precum onto Daniel's bare hip.

"I think he's ready for you, Teal'c," she suggested.

Teal'c's advance distracted Jack from Daniel's next choice, but at least he didn't do more than shudder as Daniel smeared it across his chest. Jack did his best to look menacing. But Teal'c eyed the ice cream with more apprehension than his helpless captive. He ducked his head to lick the streak of creamy vanilla from Jack's skin. The particles of cookie crumbs grated across Jack's nipple. He groaned under Teal'c's tongue.

"DanielJackson," Teal'c growled, "He liked that one, with the cookie pieces."

"Oreos and Cream," Daniel murmured to himself.

"That one again," Teal'c rumbled.

"Try this first," Daniel replied, "Chocolate covered puffed rice, vanilla ice cream, caramel ribbon." Jack's cock twitched at the thought. He tried to curse them both through the gag as Teal'c stepped back and Daniel approached with a handful Quarterback Crunch. He groaned again when Daniel dipped the fingers of one hand into the ice cream and began to apply it carefully to each nipple, swirling it over and around and then smearing the remainder down Jack's side and across his hip, the coarse rice crisps rasping obscenely against soft, sensitive skin. He was panting hard through his nose when Daniel finally stopped and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He wanted to cry as Teal'c came forward again, lips parting and mouth descending to follow the trail of sweet and cool. Teal'c was merciful, though, pressing his strong, sturdy thigh between Jack's, giving Jack something to rub against.

He tried to keep his eyes open and on her, but it was impossible. The heat of Teal'c's tongue and breath was overloading his mental capacities. His eyes drifted shut to compensate.

Daniel caught him by surprise again, dropping a new flavor on the back of Jack's neck, painting the fragrant mixture down between his shoulder blades and along the curve of his spine, letting it drip down into the seam of his ass, cool and sticky-slick in places where ice cream did not belong. Completely hypersensitive now, he tried to arch away from Daniel's icy touches, earning a grunt from Teal'c, a chuckle from Daniel, and a triumphant laugh from the goa'uld.

The flavor was Daniel's favorite, a banana ice cream with pieces of coconut macaroon. Jack recognized the suntan oil smell of it. It was full of soft lumps and fibers where the cookies and rice crisps had been hard and coarse. Daniel's hot mouth cleaned it from Jack's skin, following the promised trail all the way down, until Daniel was kneeling again, this time behind him, and again Jack forgot that he was supposed to be resisting this.

Teal'c finished his Quarterback Crunch and this time went to the table himself. As Daniel began to open him, Teal'c came back and ran his palm across Jack's face. The cold was like a slap, bringing his focus back to Teal'c, who's normally warm brown eyes were now black with lust and the promise of a good, hard fucking and now Jack's dick was leaking on the Jaffa. The rich, lush aroma of raspberry and chocolate made his head spin.

As Daniel slipped a second finger into Jack, Teal'c leaned in and began to lick his face. Loving. Hungry. Gentle. Intense. The promise of everything that Teal'c could be as a lover. By the time Teal'c arrived at his mouth, Jack wished the gag away so he could kiss him properly, but could only whimper almost inaudibly as Daniel warned him softly, "I think we should go all the way to four. Teal'c's huge, trust me," and proceeded to shove most of his hand up Jack's ass.

Then they both left him there, suspended, wrists carrying more of his weight than his knees at this point. He struggled to get his feet under him again, but he needn't have worried. They were back again in an instant, Teal'c's broad chest supporting him from behind, as strong arms encircled and lifted him. And Daniel was back, kissing him again. This time the ice cream applied to his cock drew a long, intense whine from him, and he didn't care anymore what the goa'uld thought.

Teal'c was as impressively large as Daniel promised. He could always trust Daniel. The two of them began a push-pull rhythm, the cookie crumbs in Daniel's hand almost as maddening as the penetration from behind. For once, though, Daniel's mouth was occupied, and it was Teal'c murmuring against Jack's ear, flowing phrases he didn't understand, but Daniel must have because he stopped kissing him abruptly to look at Teal'c over Jack's shoulder, before attacking Jack's bound mouth with something approaching fury.

"Daniel, come here and make yourself useful. Bring a bowl of something you like."

Daniel drawing away from him was devastating, but Teal'c took him by the chin and tipped his head back, chasing a few stray drips of raspberry cheesecake that had wound their way down his throat. He heard Daniel and the goa'uld somewhere far away, but then Teal'c shattered his universe, wrapping a broad, hot fist around Jack's cock, and he exploded, as Teal'c roared into his shoulder, crushing Jack's lighter frame against him as he continued to rock into him, over and over.

Freed to look, Jack saw through the haze of orgasm that Daniel's face was buried between her thighs, those lovely arms wrapped around her restless hips, and she was stroking his now sticky and ice cream streaked hair with trembling fingers. Jack met her eyes, and that was apparently the final straw for her. Her body convulsed with the orgasm, and Daniel ruthlessly held her in place against his mouth, until she buried her fingers in his lengthening hair and foricibly pulled him off her.

* * *

Sam woke from the dream with a shout. She sat straight up in the bed, the damp, sweaty sheets falling away from her overheated skin.

Well, that was new. Her sex dreams didn't usually run to dairy products, light bondage, and the other members of SG-1.

"Fucking snake," she spat, before her eyes glowed gold and the goa'uld turned her full attention on the three naked forms, sleeping and resting behind the force field in the alcove.

She prowled across the room and sat cross-legged just out of reach.

"Wake up, gentlemen. Sam has just had the most lovely dream..."


End file.
